1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a black ink for ink jet textile printing and a textile printing method using the same.
2. Related Art
An ink jet recording method is a recording method in which recording is performed by discharging small droplets of ink from fine nozzle heads to be flown and by adhering small droplets of ink on a recording medium such as paper. The method has a feature that images with a high-resolution and a high-quality at a high speed using a relatively inexpensive apparatus can be recorded.
In recent years, a method which prints on a cloth which is a recording medium using an ink jet printing technique has been proposed. In the case where the cloth is subjected to textile printing, it is necessary to select a colorant depending on the type of the cloth, an ink including a disperse dye is used for the cloth such as polyester fiber, and an ink with an excellent light resistance and coloring property for the ink jet textile printing has been proposed (JP-A-2010-65177 and JPA-2000-239980).
However, in the black ink described in JPA-2010-65177, there are some cases where a poor reservation of white area occurs when reduction-cleaning a printed material. The “poor reservation of white area” is a phenomenon in which a dye flowing out to a cleaning solution from the cloth is re-adsorbed in an area other than a printing pattern, and thus, dyeing inadvertently occurs in a cleaning step of the printed material. The “poor reservation of white area” is also called a poor white area.
In addition, in the black ink disclosed in JP-A-2000-239980, there is a case where a sufficient light resistance cannot be obtained.
Therefore, it can be considered that a black ink for ink jet textile printing which can suppress the poor reservation of white area and has an excellent light resistance is still required.